It all started with detention
by Sorayuki0223
Summary: Shion oversleeps on the first day of school and ends up in detention. There he meets a certain gray-eyed boy. How will a section of detention change Shion's life? Read more to find out. Rated T but ratings may go up.


Sora: Hi guys! This is my first publish fanfic~ I hope you all enjoy this~ The rate might go up late on the story. This story include some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

-CHP 1: -

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The sound of an alarm break the tranquil of this peaceful morning, but it seems like the annoying beeping sound haven't wake this white hair boy up yet. The sun is shine bighting up the sky, and flashing on a pile of books with a some unknown white hair on the side of the pile of books. 30 mins after the alarm, the white hair boy is finally awake. He put all the books aside, and grab his phone check on the time. Shit! I'm late for 30 mins! as he thought to himself. He hurry grab his school uniform and book bag rush out to the bathroom get him self ready for first day of school. After he is finish cleaning up himself he hurry down to the kitchen and saw his mom is getting ready for breakfast.

-Shion P.O.V-

" Good morning Shion! Are you ready for first day of school?" mommy asked. " Good morning mommy~ I guess...I'm ready for this..." I reply slowly to my mommy after take a bit of my breakfast from the plate. "What you mean by you guess, you are my wonderful son." mama said loudly with a huge smile on the face while walking downstair. If you want to ask why I have two mom that is because they had adopted me when I was a baby, and I always love them like my real parent." Good morning mama! I mean I'm scare since is my first year of high school." I give mama a smile while I reply to her. Mama walk up to mommy and hug her and trying to kiss her. " Amy stop there are kid here." mommy trying to push mama aways. I'm just sitting on the chair and watch them both doing a lovely show in the morning. As I thought to myself how wonderful my life is mommy yell from the kitchen "Shion yo better hurry!You are going to be late for the first day of shool!" I look at the clock is already 7:00. I hurry and grab my book bag and rush out of the door. " Bye! Mommy and mama! See you guys tonight! Love you all!" I shouted at the door as I put on my shoes.

-Magic time line-

After 10 mins of running, I finally got to school, but the bell ring right away when I step into the school. I quickly get my schedule and run to my first class: Algebra. As I open the door, everyone stare at me. The teacher walk up to me and ask " Hi there, are you Shion?" I nodded my head as a reply to yes. After a few second of awkward stare. The teacher open his mouth and said "Well I'm your Math teacher, Mrs. Bethany. Since you are late for 15 mins today...you will have a detention tomorrow at room 6 began at 7 in the morning. Now take a sit and start take note." I'm blushing while nodding my head "Y-yes Mrs. Bethany." As I finish my sentence I take a sit on the back where far away from everyone else. After a few second I sat down I take out a notebook, and start taking note on the board. The class went perfectly fine until someone decide to smash open the door. "Boom!" a heart attack sound hear around the room. The heart attack noise force most of the student to look up. When I look up I saw a boy with Dark blue hair that put in a little pony tail, and wearing a messy school uniform. Mrs. Bethany pointed a finger at that blue hair boy " WHO ARE YOU?" He just roll his eye and walk into the class room " I'm Nezumi" While Mrs. Bethany take out the list of students and double check if there a student name Nezumi;I look into his Grey eye where it seem fire can pop out of his eye... "Well Nazumi...You are 30 mins late for class today how will you like to explain this?" Mrs. Bethany give Nazumi a look of glare. "Well, Mrs. Bitch I just have to said MY. YOUR. ." As he finish his last word he took a sit on the third roll. " Nezumi You just call a teacher with a rude word and being late. You will server a detention tomorrow at room 6 began at 7 in the morning. Now class get back to work!"

-Magic time line-

Everything was fine after the Algebra class. At lunch time I find out Sora, and her group of friends was in the same class as me in LA, SS, and P.E. I'm sure time fly by for all the classes when you have friend it in. Right now, I'm reading "Twisted by Laurie" While walking home after the reading club. When I get to the front of my house, surprisingly mama' car was outside. I wonder why she off so early today. I hurry and went inside the house and find no one in there. " Mommy?! Mama?" I shouted from the door. Still no one reply, I knock on the door and mama opened and tell me "shhh Shion, You mommy is really tire right now. Let her have some sleep first. You want something to eat?" I shack my head and whisper " Mama I'm good, I'm tire I just to go to bed right now...Have a sweet ream tonight ..hopefully mommy will be alright." Mama smile and whispered back" sweet dream son" I smile and walk into my room , and pick a book to read until I fall asleep.

Sora:Thank you guys for reading this and if you like it fav and follow! make sure you give me your feed back .


End file.
